The Blizzard
by LoversByHaters
Summary: One-shot en el que Camelot está aislado por la nieve, demasiado helado para salir, hace mucho frío en la recámara del príncipe, y Merlín está de un maaaaal humor. Traducción autorizada por ForzaDelDestino. Merthur ligero.


Traducción autorizada por **ForzaDelDestino**

**Resumen:** One-shot en el que Camelot está aislado por la nieve, demasiado helado para salir, hace mucho frío en la recámara del príncipe, y Merlín está de un maaaaal humor.

**Disclaimer:** Merlín no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de ForzaDelDestino, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The Blizzard**

* * *

Nunca antes en la historia había habido un invierno como este. Estaba ferozmente frío y el clima glacial era acompañado por una nevada casi continua. Carámbanos colgaban de las narices de gárgolas en lo alto de las murallas del castillo, y estaba tan ventoso que incluso los niños optaron por renunciar a las habituales diversiones estacionales de peleas de bolas de nieve y de hacer muñecos. A pesar del refunfuñeo del rey Uther de que la gente del pueblo y de las granjas periféricas podía cuidar de sí misma, el príncipe heredero había enviado carretas de leña a la parte baja del pueblo para cualquier persona que necesitara combustible, y ordenó que se entregaran mantas en las granjas. También anunció que la recaudación del impuesto de invierno sería suspendida hasta la primavera, y más de un artesano y cabeza de familia dieron un suspiro de alivio, sin saber de las discusiones que había librado el príncipe con su padre para que esto sucediera.

La intensa helada en Camelot afectaba a todos en la corte, en particular a los mayores. Gaius pasaba tanto tiempo como le era posible en sus aposentos, sentado frente al fuego, envuelto en una gruesa capa con una colcha apolillada sobre sus hombros. Uther insistía a toda voz en que él seguía estando vigoroso y en la flor de la vida, pero se notaba que había comenzado a usar una capa adicional y guantes forrados de piel. Los jóvenes estaban menos agobiados por el frío, pero la mayoría comenzaba a llevar capas de ropa adicionales, y las damas a poner la vanidad a un lado, vistiendo pesadas túnicas de lana que ocultaban sus figuras bien formadas y capuchas que cubrían sus cabellos cuidadosamente peinados.

Aun con un fuego ardiente en la chimenea, la habitación del príncipe heredero estaba helada, así que en la noche más fría amontonó todas las mantas extras, del baúl de sábanas, en su cama. Al dar con que seguía estando demasiado frío, añadió un gran cobertor relleno, birlado de una habitación de huéspedes desocupada, un pesado mantel y a Merlín.

Cuando Merlín dijo que no creía que proveer calor corporal estuviera en alguna parte de la descripción de su trabajo, Arturo le dio un manotazo en la cabeza (suavemente) y le dijo que se callara.

—No, de verdad, ¿desde cuándo calentar las sábanas reales ha sido parte de mi trabajo oficial?

—No es parte de tu _trabajo_ —respondió Arturo, poniendo unas almohadas detrás de su cabeza—. Pero si te apetece convertirte en un carámbano por la mañana, por supuesto, duerme en otro lado, idiota.

Merlín estaba agotado; tenía frío, le dolían los brazos por limpiar los establos y luego ayudar a Gaius toda la tarde, al igual que su mandíbula, por apretarla contra el brutal viento. Nunca había tenido menos ganas de aguantar la imbecilidad de Arturo, y no lo hizo.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices. "_Merlín_, eres un idiota. No seas tan niña, _Merlín_. Cállate, _Merlín_, estás diciendo tonterías como siempre". —El joven realizó una imitación creíble de la voz del príncipe heredero en toda su arrogancia.

Arturo se rió tanto que casi cayó de la cama.

—No siempre es divertido, Arturo.

Arturo seguía resoplando en la almohada.

—¿Cuántas veces he ayudado a salvar tu c... tu trasero real? No soy una chica.

—Lo _sé_ —dijo Arturo, buscando la prueba de ello con una de sus manos.

—¡Ouch! —Merlín dio un respingo—. ¡Tus dedos parecen _hielo_!

—Disculpa —dijo Arturo, pero sonó como si no lo lamentara ni un poco—. Deja de moverte. Te calentarás más rápido si te quedas en un solo lugar.

—He tenido frío todo el día —masculló Merlín, pero su momento de ira estaba desvaneciéndose, y permitió que Arturo le acercara más contra el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo macizo.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado delgado, Merlín —dijo Arturo severamente, golpeteándole con suavidad el hueso de la cadera para dar énfasis—. Si ganas un poco de peso no sentirías el frío así.

—Supongo —dijo Merlín con voz soñolienta, calentándose las manos contra el ancho pecho del príncipe—. Allí tienes ventaja sobre mí.

—_Merlín_ —murmuró Arturo a modo de advertencia, incorporándose a medias—. Si esa es tu manera de sugerir que estoy gordo...

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —dijo Merlín, alarmado, volviendo a tirar del príncipe hacia abajo—. No hagas eso, estás dejando que el aire frío entre bajo las mantas.

Arturo pareció satisfecho consigo mismo cuando se volvió a tumbar bajo las múltiples mantas, agrupando unas almohadas bajo su cuello—. ¿Ves que es mejor si no te mueves? Es obvio que comiste muchas confituras en la cena; toda esa azúcar.

—¿Cómo puedo engordar si no como confituras, imbécil? —Merlín apretó los dientes sarcásticamente, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Pan, mantequilla y crema junto a tu avena deberían hacer el truco, Merlín —respondió Arturo con ese tono condescendiente que normalmente le daba grima a Merlín, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para darle importancia, y la calidez de esos brazos musculosos a su alrededor se sentía tan bien—. Ahora mejor durmamos, y me refiero a dormir de verdad. No querrás círculos oscuros bajo esos hermosos... em, digo, esos deplorables ojos azules mañana en la mañana. Supongo que todos necesitarán limpiar los montones de nieve, realeza incluida. Incluso si sigue nevando.

—¡Si sigue nevando! —bostezó Merlín—. ¿Quién dice que nevará mañana? —Estaba claramente medio dormido, con las largas pestañas revoloteando contra sus altos pómulos, y las comisuras de la boca de Arturo se alzaron en la dulce sonrisa que nunca, _jamás_, dejaría que Merlín viera.

—Bueno... eso es lo que piensan Gaius y el viejo Sir Ector. Y ellos normalmente aciertan con el clima. Después de haber limpiado algunos caminos, supongo que eso significa otro día en casa.

—La nieve ya me llega más arriba de las rodillas —se quejó Merlín—. Si resbalé y caí una vez lo haré miles de veces.

—Vete a _dormir_, Merlín —dijo el príncipe heredero de un modo risueño, que tenía el objeto de ser reconfortante—. No hay más remedio; tendremos que esperar a que la tormenta pase. Supongo que estaremos aquí dentro casi toda la semana.

—Oh, Dios —se quejó Merlín con desesperación—. ¿Toda la semana? Sin salir. Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Nada que no hayamos hecho antes —respondió Arturo, con una significativa sonrisa satisfecha, arrastrando las mantas por sobre sus hombros.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
